<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wine, Tea, or Cactus Juice? by SlytherclawHomunculus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993313">Wine, Tea, or Cactus Juice?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawHomunculus/pseuds/SlytherclawHomunculus'>SlytherclawHomunculus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Existential Angst, Gen, Just a little tho, Korra feels a little regretti, Korra is mistaken for Noatak, Tarrlok gets high as a kite, cactus juice, silly fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawHomunculus/pseuds/SlytherclawHomunculus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Councilman Tarrlok is a lot of things, full of himself, arrogant, generally unpleasant, fake, and deluded with a supreme hero complex. And thanks to Korra, he's now also high on cactus juice.</p><p>In short, instead of attacking Councilman Tarrlok on that night, Korra decided to play along "like a good little Avatar." Instead, she gets revenge on him by spiking his drink with water from a certain desert plant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wine, Tea, or Cactus Juice?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just got the idea of Tarrlok on cactus juice and I laughed so hard while writing this that I actually cried. I hope ya'll enjoy it! xD</p><p>Also, yeah, I kinda decided that for the fic there's some canon divergence, so there's no Korra fights Tarrlok and gets kidnapped. Instead she just plays along with him and fucks him up with cactus water. :)</p><p>And yeah, while high, Tarrlok mistakes Korra for Noatak.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Korra sighed deeply, running her hands through her hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh the things she did for love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Or well, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend's sake really</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She looked at the dress that Tarrlok had gifted her, glaring so hard the dress might've caught flame if she had even </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly </span>
  </em>
  <span>looser control of her bending. She sighed again and bit her lip. Right, just play along with Tarrlok, be a good little Avatar and her friends will go free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, he kept his word, releasing her friends the next morning. Still, she wondered what would've happened if she went through with that she initially planned to do when she broke into his office a few nights ago? She is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Avatar</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so she probably would have been able to beat him up without much issue. Well, without much </span>
  <em>
    <span>physical </span>
  </em>
  <span>issue. Legally, well, let's just say Tenzin would have several grey streaks in his beard. And uh, he probably would've ruptured something when he found out she beat up a councilman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, maybe it's better that she just went along with whatever stupid scheme Tarrlok set up for her. She didn't have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, he seemed perfectly content with her hating his guts. He just wanted her to fall in line. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>working with him. She hated giving him </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>power over her. But she just thought back to what Sifu Katara always told her-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"There's always bigger fish."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra would have thought that the Avatar would've been the biggest one, but maybe Katara has a point. She sighed a third time, plopping down on her bed, her dress wrinkling around the impression of her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tarrlok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That pretentious douche.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only someone could knock him down a peg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Korra perked up, an idea blooming into her mind. She remembered a story that Sokka used to tell her when she was little. One from when he was a young boy, trapped with his friends in the desert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And well, her instructors have always been trying to get her to solve her problems without resorting to violence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grins widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh yes. This'll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X~X</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tarrlok waits almost impatiently for Korra to show up. She better not be absent and make him look bad, if she knows what's good for her friends. He has them on house arrest, he can have them back in jail. He narrows his eyes slightly, glancing around the party. He's held up his end of the bargain, her friends are free to do as they please, hell he doesn't care if they even go out and violate their house arrest or commit actual crimes. He only cares about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Korra's </span>
  </em>
  <span>obedience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As long as she plays her part in his game, her friends can do whatever they please.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he spots her, she's actually on time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go figure</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tarrlok looks her over. She's wearing the dress he got her. Hmm, not one of his requirements, but he appreciates it nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he's finally gotten through to that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Southern </span>
  </em>
  <span>girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He strides over to her, charming smile firmly in place. Time to play the part of the Councilman, his internal feelings can be sorted out later. When he's alone and either asleep or</span>
  <em>
    <span> too drunk to remember</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Korra," He says amiably, it tastes like a rancid medicine in his mouth. "You've made it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young Avatar-in-training offers him a fake smile. Hmm, he'll have to work on that. Her fake smile is too </span>
  <em>
    <span>obvious</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She needs pointers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's offering him a drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tarrlok raises a brow, last he checked she's only seventeen. Just a little too young for alcohol. But he supposes it doesn't matter if the drink isn't for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>consumption. He's still going to point it out though, teasing her is much too fun. Gotta see how she'll react too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She needs to work on keeping her composure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wine? Aren't you a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>young </span>
  </em>
  <span>for that?" He asks smoothly, taking the drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile doesn't falter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a peace offering."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's learning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tarrlok shrugs, and takes a sip. He usually hates the drink's he's offered, but taking at least one sip shows that he's accepted the offering. And hey, it's actually pretty good. A lot better than the shit that the other council members and other politicians keep offering him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a little uncouth of him, but he gulps down the rest. It's really </span>
  <b>thirst quenching</b>
  <span>. He'll have to ask Korra where she got it from-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, just like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The universe opened up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His third eye opened wide and all became clear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tarrlok looked across from him, his brother Noatak was there. He'd returned from when he'd vanished across the frozen tundra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And to think, that he thought he'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span> all those years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tarrlok clasps a firm hand on the boy's shoulder. "</span>
  <b>B R O T H E R</b>
  <span>." He says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy's confident smile suddenly falls, looking a bit startled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This, this is incredible! Noatak has returned to him! They can be family again! "Now that you have come back from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>icy tundra place</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and joined me in this </span>
  <em>
    <span>city of the republics</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noatak gave Tarrlok a strange look, frown increasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can stop </span>
  <b>
    <em>t o r m e n t i n g</em>
  </b>
  <span> animals and be </span>
  <b>
    <em>n o r m a l  p e o p l e</em>
  </b>
  <span> now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noatak says nothing. He just stares at Tarrlok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And oh, Tarrlok is so overjoyed. His brother is </span>
  <b>B A C K</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is grand news.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also, Yakkone is </span>
  <b>dead</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They don't have to torture animals anymore!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remember the wolves </span>
  <b>B R O T H E R</b>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noatak looked very uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remember how we used to </span>
  <em>
    <span>twist their bodies against their will</span>
  </em>
  <span>? How’d Father stand over us, making us make them dance while they </span>
  <b>
    <em>whined and cried</em>
  </b>
  <span>?" Tarrlok looked at his hands. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>I remember.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noatak looked a bit like he wanted to be literally anywhere else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're wolfy pleas for mercy haunt me </span>
  <em>
    <span>every night </span>
  </em>
  <b>B R O T H E R</b>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noatak looked like he was willing himself to become invisible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remember when we had to use it to </span>
  <b>
    <em>kill</em>
  </b>
  <span>?" The images flashed through Tarrloks mind. The animals surrounding him, staring deep at him. His soul felt like an </span>
  <b>abyss</b>
  <span>. "How they would keep twitching for so long? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh why did they keep </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>twitching</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noatak looked like he was about a second from sinking himself into the earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silly Noatak, he's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bloodbender</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not an earthbender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Tarrlok couldn't get away from the chilled, horrific feeling of bloodbending.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It felt so... awful. It still feels awful." He admitted. "Like no matter how much I clean myself, no matter where I go or what I do, I remain dirty. Like my very soul is </span>
  <b>
    <em>S T A I N E D</em>
  </b>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noatak looked like if he frowned any harder, his face would rip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Tarrlok forgot what he was talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But wait, Noatak is </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's great! Wonderful even, he hasn't seen him in so long!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put an arm around the boy and pulled him in for a hug. Oh, on the spirits themselves! He'd missed his brother so! He found himself unable to release the boy who seemed to squirm and struggle in his iron grip. Oh, but he wouldn't let go. Not for the fear that he may </span>
  <b>vanish </b>
  <em>
    <span>once again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he held his brother. As if sensing Tarrlok's upset, the boy stopped squirming and reluctantly hugged him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, there, there... Councilman... Tarrlok..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tarrlok snapped up, wiping the tears from his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was he crying?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway, there are bigger matters to attend to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned in close to ask his brother something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why are we surrounded by people shaped water balloons</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noatak grinned slightly, his head tilted a bit in a strange expression of confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>B R O T H E R</b>
  <span>, do you think that they'll </span>
  <b>burst open</b>
  <span> if I try to bend them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noatak looks startled. "Uh, don't do that. That's illegal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tarrlok wandered off. The universe is drifting around him. Worlds fading in and out of view. All sense of time and space utterly lost, like his spirit had been set adrift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered what it all meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What did it mean to live, to feel, to die, to dream?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did any of it matter?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was any of it even real?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Tarrlok saw a man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was still, and icy blue. He must've been deathly cold. Poor guy. No, he was so stiff... He was frozen! But, how'd he get frozen? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who froze this poor man?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I must </span>
  <b>save </b>
  <span>him!!" Tarrlok announced, gripping onto the frozen man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly someone stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tarrlok flinched back once he saw the man's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir, you could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>stabbed </span>
  </em>
  <span>me with your knife chin." Tarrlok chides. "Be more careful, not everyone can be like the metal skins over there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cape-wearing knife chin narrowed his eyes slightly. Tarrlok's eyes drifted over to the brilliant blue arrow on knife-chin's forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tarrlok are you feeling alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like where was that arrow going?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tarrlok, can you hear me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where'd it even come from?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tarrlok, Tarrlok!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It just kept going and going, pointing downward, further and further.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't seem to have a fever..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It just kept falling and falling forever...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Tarrlok. Let's get you home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the arrow disappeared, leaving Tarrlok </span>
  <b>alone</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, come back, little arrow..." Tarrlok whimpered. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Show me your secrets.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A grip on his wrist tightened. "Tarrlok..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a red woman and a green man appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were drinking blood out of fancy glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong with Tarrlok?" The red woman reached out, Tarrlok flinched away from her hand, hiding behind Knife-Chin. She pulled back, looking mildly offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think he might be having a reaction to something." Knife-Chin said, his arrows were </span>
  <b>spinning </b>
  <span>again. "I'm going to take him to see a doctor, and probably home. He shouldn't be out and about in his condition."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red and green vampires seemed appeased by the explanation and made their leave. Once they were safely out of earshot, Tarrlok leaned in to alert Knife-Chin to his findings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think those two are </span>
  <em>
    <span>vampires</span>
  </em>
  <span>..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tarrlok, the other council members aren't-" He paused, mouth twisting. "Well, they aren't </span>
  <em>
    <span>literal </span>
  </em>
  <span>vampires."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>That's what the vampires want you to think.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Tarrlok hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a police officer approached them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's going on with Tarrlok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I think he-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tarrlok ripped away from Knife-Chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't arrest me, </span>
  <b>O F F I C E R</b>
  <span>!" Tarrlok shrieked. He climbed onto a high table and bellowed. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>I AM THE LAW!!</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The officer was shaking, she had tears in her eyes and a hand over her mouth. "Pfft! Hahaha..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lin, this is not funny!" Knife-Chin Tenzin said, face turning it's usual shade of Fire Nation red. "Tarrlok, get down from the table.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Tenzin is an </span>
  <b>Egg Person</b>
  <span> and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't </span>
  </em>
  <span>stop him now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>! The </span>
  <b>Egg People</b>
  <span> can't take me away!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, the vampires came back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tarrlok please get down from there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're making a fool of yourself, calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>The vampires are onto me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Tarrlok bent the blood at them to distract them. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Back</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Back, I say!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked out into the crowd, desperate for an ally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>B R O T H E R</b>
  <span>!" Tarrlok called. "I need thy assistance!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noatak grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"FOOD FIGHT!!" He bellowed sending all drinks in the room flying in all directions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed that was all it took for all chaos to completely break loose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Food went flying in all directions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tarrlok used the confusion to get down from the table and take his place back to back with his </span>
  <b>B R O T H E R</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, it was just like old times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two of them against the world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fought, bravely, valiantly against the vampiric Republic city council members of Republic City, the </span>
  <b>Egg People</b>
  <span>, the </span>
  <b>
    <em>P O L I C E</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, there is a loud crack and a crash in the chaos and an icy blue, frozen leg lands right in Tarrlok's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>MY LEG</b>
  <span>!" He shrieks. His legs felt like jelly, his knees about to buckle from grief and shock. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>I'LL N E V E R  W A L K  A G A I N!!</em>
  </b>
  <span>" He sobbed, standing there as he cradled the frozen limb in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X~X</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Korra found herself in Tarrlok's office. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one suspected anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She calmly used her healing on his head as he groaned. He had a migraine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra pulled her hands back. "Sorry, Tarrlok. That's the best I can do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh." Was the man's response. He pinched his nose bridge, trying to stem the pain blistering within his brain and skull. He slapped a paper down. "I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely </span>
  </em>
  <span>remember anything at all, but if these papers are to be believed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" He sounded utterly frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was great.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra rubs his back a little, trying to act sympathetic. She keeps her face straight, but she wants to grin like a madman so bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had to admit, she kinda likes him better on cactus juice.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a Tumblr where I post things, come and talk to me about AUs and such. :D</p><p>https://carnistcervine.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>